Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by KatieK
Summary: When a girl has been found in the Weasley home many strange things start to happen at Hogwarts, but not all of them are concerning her.
1. Where the Begining Meets the End

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the respected harry Potter characters. Terry Goodkind owns Kahlan Raul and Richard Raul and I own everything else. I really don't think that you want to sue me because I am not making any money off of this and all I want is reviews and at the moment I am broke so you couldn't get anything off me.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: 

Chapter One: Where the Beginning Meets the End

"I'm sorry," he thought, "Sorry for Sirius, James, Lily and especially Harry. Harry deserves better than life with Lily's awful, muggle sister. I let that little bastard go. Wormtail! If I ever get my hands on you it will be in a death grip."

Remus Lupin wasn't really watching where he was going. He had just resigned from his job as the teacher for the Defense against the Dark Arts. Maybe that job really was haunted. The carriage had dropped him off at the edge of Hogsmeade instead of taking him to his little shack in Godric's Hollow. 

After he had walked out of Hogsmeade, he was walking along a trail that led him out into the muggle world. He was still fuming and getting angrier by the minute. He ran right into a girl that was sitting in the middle of the road.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Remus stooped down to help the girl up. There was something familiar about her.

"Oh, that's alright. I shouldn't have been in the middle of the road. I was just daydreaming I guess. Thanks for knocking me back into reality," said the girl, "What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin," he said a little skeptically.

"I think that I might have heard about you some where. Let me think. Oh! Sorry! I didn't introduce myself, my name is Christine. Christine Lillith Evans, you can call me Chris."

That was it, he knew who she was. She didn't have to say anything else.

"Would you like to come and live with me over the summer?"

"My goodness! I don't even know that much about you! I mean I don't even know your middle name or where you live or if I can trust you. But, then again I have been on the road for about a month and I am awfully tired and I don't have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about you so I guess I will go with you."

So they walked down the trail hand in hand. Both thinking thoughts of their pasts and neither one knew that they had changed the course of history with such a simple, kind action.

__

At the end of that summer… 

"Goodbye Chris! I'll write to you at Raulings!" yelled Remus, waving, as the boat left port. 

Chris had had a wonderful summer, except for getting locked in the attic every full moon, just in case. She had helped Remus fix up his house and to refurnish it. She had come to love Remus like a father. The father she had never had. She grew up in an orphanage in Ireland where she had lived until she was ten and she was accepted to Raulings Private Academy (RPA). She had run away from RPA before the end of her third year. She hated it there. They were extremely strict. Filch and Mrs. Norris looked like angels next to Miss Gringo and her parrot, Mary.

Remus had persuaded her over the summer to go back until he could get her transferred to another school. He was going to try for Hogwarts. She didn't think that she would get in, knowing the, differences between the school.

One thousand years ago the descendants from the four Hogwarts founders ran into a woman named Kahlan Raul and her husband Richard

She nervously anticipated what her teachers would say when she got back. She was definitely aware that she was in for a lot of detentions.

After the boat ride she get off on an island that looked like a big rock in the middle of the ocean. It was in fact the hidden location of the most prestigious private wizarding academy in Europe. It was especially for children in Ireland. If you were from anywhere else you couldn't get in no matter how hard you tried. 

Chris was waiting to see her friend Sean (Shawn) and hoped that he would still like her and would forgive her for the things that she said. His twin sister Sarah, was a muggle. Funny coincidence there.

She suddenly heard a familiar voice, 

"Well, look who's here, Miss 'I will never return no matter what happens' is back," said a girl with white-blond hair and strangely steel like blue eyes.

Chris didn't want to look up, she knew who was standing there and wasn't too happy to see her. 

It was Cassia O'Laughlin and her stuck up sisters, Madeline and Hannah. They were the cousins of Draco, coincidentally. Let's just say they got on none too well.

"Leave me alone Cassia," said Chris and then quickly finished, "I have a… to go to the bathroom and…er… homework! Yeah! Homework! I have homework to finish." Chris was starting to get a little agitated. Her hands were wringing in her lap and her eyes were darting around the boat's compartment.

"You don't have any homework! You weren't even here to get any homework you slimy Mudblood!"

That is when Chris got _really_ angry. Her emerald eyes started to blaze, "How dare you call me that!" said Chris, as she stood up and reached for her wand. "You don't even know who my parents were you dimwitted, substitute chemistry teacher!"

__

(AN: It's from Hook. It's a really good movie. You'd have to watch it to understand. It's supposed to be a really foul name. (I HATE sub chem teachers!) Now get back to reading! Though there's not much left)

"Is that one of your stupid muggle lines? It's pretty pathetic!" said, Madeline, Cassia older, stupider sister. 

"Well at least I get my lines from someone that has credibility and I don't have to get them from my _younger sister_," Chris wittily retorted.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Cassia screamed at her.

"Ooo! Madeline's younger sister is sticking up for her! What's next. Is your cousin Craco going to come and let you cry on his shoulder?"

"It's Draco, you twit and he wouldn't do that!" Hannah piped up.

"Really. I never would have guessed. What is this world coming to? A family that can't depend on eachother. Wow! You guys could turn into an American soap opera any day now." Chris's voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

"Young lady! What are you doing here! This behavior is not accepted here!" head Professor Hamil had shown up and spotted Chris with her Eagle sharp eyes.

"Well then maybe you should just change your standards." 

"Miss Evans! You are coming with me right now!"

"Ooo! _(false British accent) _are we off to have tea and crumpets with Queen Elizabeth? Personally I think that if you put some raspberry jelly on the crumpets it gives them a nice zest. Don't you think so Hannahdahling?

"Well, I…"

"Hannah! Don't answer her question!" Cassia yelled at her younger sister.

"That is enough Missy!" said Professor Hamil. 

A second later Chris was being dragged down the corridor the evil O'Laughlins were cackling at her as she went down to the Professor's Cabin.

__

AN: Sorry everybody! I had to re-do my entire series because I re-read it and it stunk. Please don't be too mad. I think that this chapter is better than it's former version. Don't you? Flames are welcome, though not appreciated. Thank you all who reviewed and I am sorry again.

Thanxs! -Chris Lillith


	2. Back to School

Disclaimer: I own all that you don't know about. J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters and Terry Goodkind owns Kahlan and Richard. 

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch

Chapter Two: Back to School

"Here I am. Stuck with the meanest teacher in the school and she's about to tear my head off. Aren't I the lucky one?" Chris thought, as she was being dragged to the back of the boat by her ear. 

"What do you think you were doing running off like that! You had us all worried sick! Your friend Sean wouldn't get out of bed for a week!"

"Am I going to get detention?"

"Right now I'm thinking of expelling you! Detention isn't even in the picture!"

"Sorry I asked," Chris mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing."

"Do you want to be expelled Miss Evans? Because it can be arranged."

"No." Chris was finding it hard to answer. She felt like her throat was swelling up. Something was wrong. She was having trouble breathing.

"Um, Professor Hamil?"

"Do not interrupt me you little git! I am trying to get a point through your thick head don't you understand that?"

"I wasn't trying to -gasp- interrupt you. I am having some -gasp- trouble breathing and -gasp- I need your h--." Chris couldn't finish the sentence. She couldn't breathe. 

Professor Hamil saw at once that it was an Engorgement Charm. It was blocking off her airway. She quickly undid the Charm and quickly told Chris that she was a horrible child for playing tricks like that on her.

Professor Hamil didn't hear the giggles from behind the door but Chris did. Those nasty O'Laughlin's! They were going to pay for it this time. 

A very nasal voice came over the intercom. "We will arrive shortly at Raulings Private Academy for Irish Children. Please put on your school robes and prepare your baggage." 

"You may be excused to go and get your things for now. I want to see you first thing after the Welcoming. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor Hamil," Chris replied as she sulked out of the room.

Chris went back to her compartment and gathered her few belongings. She saw something that wasn't there before. It was a letter addressed to her. It read,

__

Dear Chris,

Please don't try and find me I will find you. I was really hurt by what you did and still haven't completely forgiven you. I had to explain to the orphanage why you weren't there. Believe me it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. The Headmistress locked herself in her office for a week!

I have some other bad news. Natalie has run-away again and I can't find her. I am so scared. I don't know why the two people I care about most have to run away from me. Am I really that scary? Please DON'T try and find me I will come to you when I am ready.

Your 'Almost' Friend,

Sean McDonald

"Oh Sean," she thought. "Why did I have to make you do this. Why?"

Chris was in denial. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to see him so bad but didn't want to lose his friendship forever. She was lost and confused.

Suddenly she felt that familiar floating in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh great! Here we go again to the place of spinning of doom," She muttered to herself as the boat lifted itself out of the water and started spinning very quickly. Faster and faster it spun. She wished the boat would hurry up so she wouldn't have to display her wonderful pyrotechnics. 

She could hear the first years screaming in the next compartment. It made her think of the time that she and Sean had done that. She really didn't want to think about Sean right now. 

She needed to keep her composure for the teacher's conference. Now that was going to be ugly. Professor Tilt would probably cry and hug her and then become very strict and rude. 

The only Professor that she liked was the Potions teacher that had come in her second year. She had stayed over for the summer with Sean and a couple of other kids and he taught them.

As she picked up her bags and headed to the exit she thought to herself, "It'll be just my luck if they make me clean all the windows." She sighed to herself as she looked up at the magnificent green castle. It was spinning round and round. They called it the "Castle on a Cloud". It was shrouded in mist to keep muggles from seeing it. It made the castle invisible. Chris hated it here. She knew that someday she would be able to leave it all behind. Someday. 

She and Sean had gone the orphanage together. He had been dropped off when he was four and his sister Natalie was just a few months old.

He and Chris did everything together. They were real practical jokers. They even had their own box full of detention slips.

*******************************************************************************************

__

"Richard, where are we? This is not the Midlands," said Kahlan to her husband Richard.

"I don't know Dear, but I think that those people over there can tell us." He pointed to a small group of people that were eating at the edge of a lake.

As they walked around the corner a magnificent castle came into view.

"Hello, who are you?" said a man from the group. He had black hair and sky blue eyes his robes were a dark scarlet color.

"My name is Richard Raul and this is my wife, Kahlan."

"It's nice to meet both of you," said a woman with blond hair and almost black eyes who was wearing blue robes. 

"Why don't you come and eat with us?" said yet another man that had red hair and brown eyes who was wearing canary yellow robes.

"Come Richard let's eat."

"Before we do, I just have one question."

"And what would that be good sir?" said the man in scarlet robes.

"What year is it?"

"The year is 1000 BC but we only know that because of Catherine's amazing divination powers." said the man in yellow robes who was referring to the woman in blue robes.

Zed had told Kahlan and Richard that they were in the year 4000 BC. They had been transported into the future 3000 years!

*******************************************************************************************

AN: This is the new chapter two. Please no flames. I apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you again for just reading this, I really appreciate it.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all respected Harry Potter characters. Terry Goodkind owns Richard and Kahlan Raul and I own everything else.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter Three

The Return 

Chris walked slowly up the stairs to Professor Hamil's office.

"This is not going to be pleasant," Chris thought. "Don't show any emotion."

She was having a hard time remembering where to go. She hadn't been here last year. She wished Sean were here.

She slowly pushed open the door to the professor's office and saw not only Professor Hamil's face, but all the professors in the school.

"Oh MAN!" Chris yelled in her head. She knew she was in big trouble.

__

About one hour later…

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Chris mumbled to herself. She was on the first floor of the twenty-story castle and was cleaning the windows. She was allowed to use magic but due to the shear size of the castle she knew that it would take hours.

__

Later that evening… 

Chris lugged her body up the stairs to her dormitory. She had spent the day cleaning windows and she had used all her strength. She was on the eighth floor. Her dormitory was on the nineteenth. She couldn't walk any more. Her knees were buckling. All of her muscles wer aching. Her eyelids were drooping. She fell to the floor in a heap. 

She didn't remember getting in her bed. All she could remember was thinking, "How am I ever going to get up these stairs," the rest was all blank. 

Her body still ached from the day before. Chris was becoming pretty darn proud of herself for making it up all those flights of stairs when she thought of something, "What if Sean carried me up here?" She remembered seeing him at the Welcoming Feast, but she hadn't seen him leave after.

She looked around, and there was a note on her bed. It read, 

__

Dear Chris,

After carrying you up to your bed last night I really wanted to talk to you. This doesn't mean I have forgiven you completely or that I still hate you. I need to talk to someone who actually knew my sister. You are the only other person that I am willing to talk to that doesn't work/go to that stupid orphanage. Please meet me Saturday at the stream. Please don't try and talk to me before that and don't get into any more trouble.

Your "almost" Friend,

Sean McDonald

Chris had tears streaming down her face. It was Sunday. She had to wait a whole week to see Sean. She decided to write a letter to Remus.

__

Christmastime…

Diary Entry Number Fifteen

The only times that I have written in this diary is in times of great happiness, and for having this diary for about 7 years that hasn't been very often. Sean and I are friends again. I can't believe it. This year we set a new record together. We got 47 detentions in one month. We still have 14 to serve though. It is Christmas. My favorite time of the year. It is the best time to play jokes on other people. 

We still have no news of Natalie though. Meanwhile, the Tri-wizard tournament is taking place at Hogwarts. The Champions are Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Decaluer for Beaubatons, and Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter for Hogwarts. Normally there are only three Champions, one from each school. 

I don't know why people make such a big deal over Harry Potter. I mean sure he's a nice guy and whatever but he's famous for something that he doesn't even remember doing. He vanquished the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and everyone is happy about that. Well at the moment it really doesn't seem to be helping because the are Death Eaters all over the place.

Wish me and sean luck for the new year. See you the next time that I feel really, really happy.

Chris L. Evans

__

At the end of that school year…

Chris could hardly wait to get off the boat. (That was definitely a first.) She had never looked forward to going back to the orphanage before. This was different. She was going to live with Remus. She looked out the window and they were almost at the port. 

She hastily put her things into her trunk (she had had to use suitcases before because she couldn't afford a proper wizarding trunk) and ran to the front of the boat. And there stood Remus waiting for her. She was so happy!

After what seemed to be forever the boat pulled into the port and let down the stairs so the students could get off. Chris came bounding down the stairs and promptly tripped on the hem of her robes. Then a surprising thing happened. She didn't fall flat on her face. She just floated a few inches off the ground. 

Remus just smiled at her and said, "Very nice Chris. Now how about you come down and give me a hug?"

Chris zoomed down and knocked him over in her attempt to hug him. 

Behind her Sean walked slowly over to the headmistresses of the orphanage. Chris looked over at him. 

"Hey Sean!" she yelled over to him. "How 'bout you stay with me and Remus over the summer?"

He did a 180 faster than you can say "_Lumos_".

"Y-you mean I can stay with you?"

"Sure! Right Remus?"

Remus quickly looked him over and gave a nod to Chris.

Sean turned to the headmistresses and asked them if he could go. They gave him a curt nod and turned on their heel muttering something about not having as much trouble this summer.

Sean ran over and gave Chris a great, big hug 

"Thank you," he said.

"Come on you two. I have to get home quick. Padfoot is coming."

"Don't ask," Chris said to Sean (for his mouth was half way open) as they walked out into the muggle world.

When they got into the cab Remus leaned over next to Chris and whispered into her ear, "And one other thing I forgot to tell you, You got in."

Chris looked at him with the biggest smile and tears in her eyes. "This is going to be the best summer," she thought.

What she didn't know was that there was someone waiting for them at home that would change her life forever, and it wasn't Padfoot.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapters. I am sorry for having to re-post again but Fanfiction.net changed it's regulations for the chapter series and I had to re-do them again! What a pain in the behind! Thank you for reading my series.

Thanx! -Chris Lillith


	4. Trapped

AN: Hi Peoples! It's me again. *laughs evilly* I'm trying to convert all of my chapters and I hope that chapter five will be ready for all of you soon.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter Four

Trapped

She could tell that something was wrong as soon as they got near Remus's house. Something in the air crackled with anticipation and maliciousness and then there was something else. Something she had felt before but didn't know what it was. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She looked over at Sean. She knew he felt the same thing that she did. They had learned to read each other's thoughts over the last few weeks. They didn't know how or why they did it. They just did. They could also tell when the other person was around. 

Remus opened the door with a huge grin on face only to be replaced with a look of utmost surprise. 

Chris and Sean slowly peaked around the door to see what Remus was looking at. There on the couch sat five people that looked about to be Remus's age. 

Remus went around introducing them to Chris and Sean. 

First was a lady that smelled oddly of cats. This was Arabella Figg. 

Next was Mungundus Fletcher, a rather stout, balding man with a scroll on his hand. He looked extremely nervous.

After that there were various other people. That Chris didn't really remember their names. 

She was very doubtful about that big black dog in the corner. The thought, "where is Padfoot?" kept running through her mind. 

She could tell that Sean was equally apprehensive. Everyone's eyes kept darting to that dog in the corner. Finally Remus said something.

"Sirius, it's alright to come out now."

Suddenly there wasn't a dog in the corner anymore. It was a man that looked as though he hadn't had sleep in quite a few days.

She suddenly realized that this was Sirius Black. She almost screamed and ran out of the house but Remus's presence was keeping her there. And as she looked at Sirius he suddenly didn't look threatening or even guilty. She actually started to like him. She didn't know why she liked him. She just did. That seemed to happen to her a lot.

"Hello," he said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

She knew there was something special about him. Something that she didn't really know but was right behind the surface.

She couldn't really say anything she was just dumbstruck. Before she could do anything she heard in her head, "_Furnunculus!_ "

"Sean no!" she screamed, as Sean sent the spell towards Sirius. 

(What happened next was not really clear to anyone. It was mostly a jumble of things that all happened at once. I will try to tell you as Chris and Sean saw it.)

Chris jumped to have the spell hit her instead of Sirius. When she jumped, there wasn't the charm that Sean sent, but a different charm. It came from behind her. 

Suddenly a cold, calm feeling spread over her. She didn't really feel it when her body went joltingly onto the floor, she didn't have to think or feel. It was bliss. 

A thought, that wasn't her own, popped into her head. It said, "Kill everyone" 

A little voice in the back of her head said back to it, "I don't want to kill these people, just say no."

The word came bubbling up from her inner-self, ready to explode and break the curse. It got almost to her vocal chords when it stopped. The curse was broken. For the first time she saw the things that were going on around her. Men in masks were shooting curses left and right and behind them there was a mirthless laugh. It was a terrible, unforgiving laugh. It chilled her bones to hear it.

All of a sudden, a curse came out of no where and hit her. The last thing she remembered was Sean running to her side and falling and not moving, then, all was black.

__

An indeterminable time later…

She woke up in a cold deserted room; there was a small window that was barred up. She couldn't tell where she was or how she was going to get out. If there was a way to get out.

Chris hated gut feelings. Hers were always right. No matter what.

She heard a buzzing sound and the light from the window went out. After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open and two of the hooded men walked in. She cowered in front of them; something she had never ever done to any one before. 

Her entire being filled with hatred. "These were the men that took away my future, my friends, my home, every thing that I held dear. These men will pay in blood."

They loomed over her; slowly one of them lowered their hood. He was a tall man with white blond hair and silvery gray eves. They were like steel. She had seen those eyes before. They were Cassia and her sisters' eyes. She knew this had to be a relation of theirs, and she didn't like him one bit. 

He said, "Well, if it isn't the little orphan girl, and she's all alone yet again. Why who would ever do such a thing to poor helpless little girl."

He and the person next to him rocked with mirthless laughter. It rung in her ears and wouldn't leave her alone. It just kept ringing and ringing, taunting her.

After they had stopped laughing, the blond man looked at her with a glint in his steely eyes.

"Avery," he said, "take her to the chamber on the third floor. I think I am going to have some fun with this one.

"Are you sure you want the third floor Mr. Malfoy?" said Avery in a shaking voice. "You could break her in on the second and then do the third floor."

"Would I have said the third floor if I had not wanted it?"

"No"

"Why would I want to break her in?"

"I do not know Sir." 

"Then take her to the third floor."

"Yes Sir."

A silent shudder went through Chris. The cold that had been seeping through her had suddenly hit her hard. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't have moved if she had wanted to.

Avery grabbed her from under the arms and dragged her roughly out into the stone corridor. It was dimly lit and had many branching halls that went this way and that. It was labyrinth.

Chris decided then and there that she was never going to give up hope that one day she might see the sunlight again.

AN: Thank you for reading my series. This series is hopefully going to stay this way and not have to be changed again. Thank you to every one who reviewed all the previous chapters.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	5. Beyond Caring

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Sean, Raulings and anything else you haven't heard of, all respected Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and Kahlan and Richard Raul belong to Terry Goodkind.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter 5

Beyond Caring

He grabbed her roughly by the arms and hauled her out of the room. She looked at her surroundings to see if there was any way to escape. Even if there was one she didn't see it. Her mind was too clouded with fear to see what was going on around her.

She didn't know where she was going but from the tone of voice that "Avery" had used, it didn't sound good. 

Just when she thought that their trek would never end the cloaked man threw her into a dark, deserted room. 

Before Avery left he turned and said to her, "Even though you are an enemy of my master, I still pity you." And he left. She heard the clicking of his boots go around the corner and then, all was silent.

Chris waited in the dark room hoping against hope that no one would come in. The floor was damp and there was an odd glinting on all of the walls. The room smelled of old acid and must and mold.

Finally when she thought that no one would come, she heard the swish of a cape and soft, clicking footsteps heading towards the room.

She couldn't see who entered the room. She heard a muttered spell and all of a sudden all the candles in the room lit themselves.

She looked up and saw the man with eyes like steel. He just stared at her with a mirthless grin on his evil face. For the first time she looked around the room and saw that the entire room was filled with devices that inflicted extreme torture.

She was horrified. With the flick of his wand she was sent flying into the nearest wall.

Her head smashed against the wall with a sickening crunch. Every thing around her was spinning. 

She couldn't see or think much less walk.

With another flick of his wand he sent her flying on to a large table. Suddenly she couldn't move her arms or legs. They were shackled to the table. The man walked over to her and said, "My master prefers using curses to torture people but, I prefer the hands on method." He walked around the corner and Chris heard some odd scraping sounds. Like the sharpening of knives.

Chris tried to scream in terror but her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Inside her head all was panic. 

Thousands of tiny voices were running hither and yon inside her head while one was screaming at them to calm down. After a little while a few more joined in and after that everything was quiet. 

One said, "We can get out of this. It will take time. We can beat this horrible man and free ourselves. Sometimes people must suffer for the greater good. If we are calm then maybe this man will be frightened of us."

From then on these were the voices of Chris' blind panic. She felt that she could face anything as long as these voices knew what to do. 

Of course she made them up, but they gave her a sense of comfort. 

She was prepared mentally for what was to come but nothing could prepare her physically.

The man return from the corner and with him he brought a bucket of water and what looked like a plugged in sponge.

He sloshed the bucket of water over Chris and then touched her with the sponge. A searing pain ran up her spine and in to the back of her head. Her body went rigid, her muscles tightened to the point of breaking, her eyes snapped shut. She couldn't cry. She wanted to so badly. 

The voices in her head kept saying over and over again, in a soft soothing chant, "We are stronger. We will persevere. Our light will come in time. Our light is coming near."

After a minute, the source of the pain had gone, but the after affects were still playing in her head. 

There was a continuous buzzing in her brain. Her skin felt as if it had been seared off of her body and her bones felt as if they had been burnt to ashes.

"You did well my pet, you lasted for 15 minutes. You shall be fun to work with," said the man. 

"Take her to her cell! You ungrateful ingrates!" he screamed at bunch of tall robed figures that had just entered the room.

As soon as they came near her a cold washed over her. She fell into a mist. She heard voices that she had never heard before.

__

"You can't do that to her," said a male voice.

"She is my daughter and this is what is best," said the female voice.

After that she couldn't hear any thing else. She was on her straw mat and the buzzing sound went on and the light went on in the window.

"Those must have been my parents," she thought. "Oh why me! Why me!" she cried out to the cell. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in the almost pitch black, but there was no one to answer her call.

No one to hear her. No one to comfort her. No one to think of except for people she thought were dead and people she had met. In a matter of minutes one man had turned her world upside down.

*******************************************************************************************

__

"Kahlan we are 3 thousand years into the future. What is Zed going to do with Raven?"

"Richard, listen to me. This happened to us for a reason. Your grandfather and Raven will have to take care of themselves. We on the other hand are going to have to stay here and make the best of it."

"I know that. Well, what are we going to do? We can't stay with these people in this Hogwarts forever."

"I want to go somewhere green."

AN: Thank you to the four people who reviewed and the 311 people that read my story. This chapter is a bit depressing but it will get better soon. For those of you who are wondering, Harry and his friends will make an entrance in chapter seven or eight. Thank you again for reading.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	6. Belittling Exisitence

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Sean, Raulings and anything else you haven't heard of, all respected harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and Kahlan and Richard Raul and Zed belong to Terry Goodkind. (I made up Raven as Kahlan and Richard's child)

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter 6

Belittling Existence

Chris was lying on a bit of straw in her cell. She had learned many things in her stay. 

She now knew where she was. She was under the Malfoy's Drawing Room. There was a fortress bigger than their house under their house. 

She was not the only prisoner, though she was the youngest, and she was the only prisoner that had entered the Third Floor in two years. The Malfoy's had been in the torture business for a very long time.

She still did not know how long she had been there. Since there was no real sunlight the days drifted together. She guessed that she had been there for about four weeks.

Outside her cell the light went out and the buzzing sound went off. 

Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco walked into the cell. She had only seen Draco on one other occasion and she didn't like him for what he had done to her. 

Very mean and nasty thoughts kept going through Chris head. She almost smiled when she envisioned Draco having to go to Hogwarts with no clothes on and what the Gryfindors would do to him.

"I have to go out of town," Lucius said. "My son Draco will be 'teaching' you for the week. If anything goes wrong you will be 'taught' harder when I return. Do you understand my pet?"

Chris could not manage a full word by herself so she just mumbled and "Mmmm" sound.

"That's my pet. Now remember we're working on not screaming anymore. We wouldn't want you to frighten all the other prisoners again. Would we?" 

What quickly followed this was mirthless laughter from Draco and Lucius. 

Lucius walked out of the room for a moment with Draco to give him his instructions.

Chris remembered the last time that Draco had come to one of her "lessons". He had tortured her more than Lucius ever had.

Lucius turned on his heel and left the room, leaving her alone with Draco. 

She squirmed involuntarily.

"Come." was all he said before he left the room. Chris was once again frozen with fear. This was going to be the toughest week of her life. Tougher than the last four had been.

She willed herself to get up. She followed him down corridor after corridor. Her knees were giving out, her thighs burned with pain. She was light headed. She could hardly make herself move anymore. 

Draco had left her a little while back.

When she got there he was standing in the doorway with an insane grin on his face.

Chris walked into the room with a defiant look on her face. That made Draco scowl.

"I am going to make her pay," he thought. As he walked into the room after her he thought, "And pay she will."

He walked into the back closet to decide what he was going to do to her today.

"Hmmm, why don't we use the thumb-screws today?" he said. 

Chris's eyes went wide with fear, her throat drew together and her body started to shake.

__

IN OTTERY ST. CATCHPOLE

The Burrow

Fred and George's room

"No that wouldn't work." George said solemnly (if they can be solemn) to his brother. "We already tried that way, remember? We have to go in through the front. They won't be expecting it."

"You're right but we still haven't decided what we are going to do once we get there. You know we should do something really vile."

"Yeah, we'll think of it when we get there. We'll take the Kit with us."

"That reminds me. We have to restock on Filibusters fireworks."

"And we have to get Ron his dress robes." They said in unison. They laughed at themselves.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley called up to them that dinner was ready and that they had better get their hides down there or Ron was going to eat all their food.

Which he probably would considering how fast he was growing.

__

At the end of that week

Chris was lying on that table yet again. She had been there for the last few days. She hurt so much she could not move even If she had wanted to. And she did want to move.

Draco walked into the room again.

"We can take off those shackles because you can't move anyway." He laughed at himself as the shackles fell off her wrists and ankles.

As he walked out of the room she heard him say, "Father is going to be so proud of me!"

At that very same moment the Weasley twins were waiting outside the front gate of the Malfoy Mansion with mischievous grins on their faces. What they didn't know was that this trick would change their and everyone else in the wizarding world's lives.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it a lot. But there's more thanks to go to all of you that read my series. Please feel welcome to email or review or flame. If that is what you want to do. The weather is crummy and my siblings have colds. Lucky me.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	7. Renewed

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Sean and Raulings and a couple of other things that will appear in future chapters. All respected Harry Potter characters are owned by J. K. Rowling. Richard and Kahlan Raul and Zed are owned by Terry Goodkind.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter 7

Renewed

Chris lay on the table. She hadn't been able to move for five days. She knew that she was probably going to die. She thought, "If I don't die today then I will live tomorrow. Chris! What are you thinking! You are going to get out of here and are going to find what happened to Sean."

She still blamed herself for his death and everyone else's. If she could have cried she would have.

At that moment she heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Oh, no," she thought. "I can't take any more of this."

It wasn't Draco. It was the Weasley twins. They had somehow managed to get into the dungeons of the Malfoy Mansion. 

"Quick," she heard one of them say. "In here." 

Two very red headed boys fell threw the doorway as one of the guards walked past. They quickly scuttled into a corner as the guard walked in. It was Avery.

"Hello there little lady. How nice of you to stay with us for these, what is it now, months. You know, Master Draco should be arriving any moment. I shall stay here and watch you die."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see one twin holding the other back. 

One was trying to stop Avery. One boy pulled a wand out of his pocket and said in a clear voice, "_Stupefy!_"

"Fred!" said the other one. "You know you're not supposed to do that!"

The other one looked over at me and gasped. "Fred," he said. "Look at that table that that girl is on! She's laying on needles!"

"I am?" thought Chris. "Maybe that's why I can't feel my body."

The two boys were quarreling in the corner.

"George! Come on we gotta help her. You heard what that guy said. They are gonna kill her."

"But Fred. What will mum say? What are we going to tell her? That we went to the Malfoy Mansion and grabbed one of their prisoners to take home?"

"That's a great idea George! That's exactly what we'll tell her. Of course we'll adlib a little bit. But that's a good story."

"Fine, but if we get in trouble again. You're gonna be doing my homework for months do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother dear I understand your every liberating word!" said Fred in a high squeaky voice. "Hurry up and get moving! Someone will know he's gone before long and will come looking for him."

"Uh Fred, it's a girl that we are rescuing remember?"

"I was talking about the guard."

"Oh"

Both of them walked over to the table and gently lifted her off of it. Feeling suddenly came rushing back into Chris's body. The feelings of pain overwhelmed her. She let out a soft cry of pain. For that was all that she could manage.

She was amazed at her self. She had uttered a word. This was the first time in days that she had spoken or even moaned.

She spoke in a whisper to the twins. "Someone give me a wand." George obliged. She muttered an invisibility spell. 

"We are now invisible. Please walk with care and do not make to much noise the walls will echo." Her little strength was leaving her. In a few more seconds she had fainted.

She didn't know where she was. It seemed to her that she had just been in a dungeon and now there was a woman with two kind blue eyes. She was holding a cold cloth to Chris's forehead. No one had ever done that before. Not at the orphanage, Raulings, or, anywhere.

Then she remembered. It was the two boys that had gotten her out of that mansion. They had both had flaming red hair, just like this woman.

"Hello, you're finally awake. You have been asleep here for a week. Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Molly Weasley. You can call me Molly."

Chris liked this woman. She was the first person that had allowed her to call them by their first name.

"Where am I?" Chris asked.

"You are at the Burrow."

"The what?"

"The Burrow. It's what we call our house."

"Whose house?" Chris was bursting with questions. No one had ever answered them all for her.

"My families house. I live here with my husband and children. First there's Bill he works in Egypt at Gringotts. Then there's Charlie who works in Romania and works with Dragons. After that is Percy. He is the hardest working of all. He works at the Ministry of magic but I don't know what his title is, he wouldn't tell me. Anyway, after that is Fred and George, they're twins. They are in their last year at Hogwarts and are the worst troublemakers to ever grace the earth. Wait, the second worst troublemakers to grace the earth. After that is Ron, he's about your age I think, and then there's my only girl, Ginny. Well actually it's Virginia, but she doesn't like to be called that."

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the sleeping girl. She had flaming red hair that was rather grungy and her face was smeared with grease and what looked like blood. 

She will stay with us and not go back to where ever she was staying before. I still don't believe that Fred and George really found her sleeping in a dumpster. She just doesn't smell that bad.

__

Outside in the yard…

"Ron! You gotta fling it _over_ the fence, not into it!" screamed George. 

Ron had just flung a rather large gnome into him. Their mother had sent them outside to do the de-gnoming for the fourth time that day.

Ron was wondering about two things, when Harry and Hermione were going to come, and what it was that Fred, George and their mum were hiding in the attic.

__

About an hour later…

The Weasley's heard a car pull into the driveway.

Ron rushed out the door and skidded into the driveway.

Inside the car were, Harry, Hermione, and Harry's horrible cousin and uncle.

"Hi Harry! Hi 'Mione!" said Ron as they stepped out of the car. "Hey Harry, how'd you get them to bring you here?"

"Easy," said Harry. "I just told them that this was the place that had loads of candy."

Ron and Harry both burst out laughing. 

Ron was amazed at how Harry had changed. He was taller and his voice was deeper. He looked a lot like the pictures that Ron had seen of Harry's father James.

Hermione however didn't even have the slightest interest in what they were doing. She was trying to get her trunk out from Dudley's still enormous behind.

"Get off Dudley!" she said to him. Harry had to sit down to keep from falling over from laughing. Ron however did not find this funny at all.

Dudley was staring at Hermione oddly and was puckering his fat lips.

"Harry? Why is Dudley staring at Hermione like that?"

Harry (who had stopped laughing) started giggling again, "Take a look for your self!" he said. Again he burst out laughing. He just couldn't stop.

Ron was now looking Hermione over. She had changed. Her figure had filled out and her hair was not quite as frizzy any more. It was curlier. Ron thought that she was beautiful. He had never liked her anymore than a friend but now he thought that she was a definite choice for a date to a dance. 

Then he remembered why he was looking at her. He figured it out. Dudley had a crush on her!

Hermione had finally gotten her trunk out from under Dudley. Harry's uncle had driven off as fast as possible. She was thankful. She couldn't stand Dudley looking at her with that insane look on his face.

She looked at Ron. Actually she looked at his chest. Her gaze slowly went up to his face. 

"Holy shit Ron! Look how tall you are!" She ran up and gave him a great big hug. Ron was so stunned at what she had said that when she tried to hug him she had knocked him over.

All three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

When it had subsided. They all stood up and brought their trunks into the house. As they brought them up the stairs they could hear people talking in the attic. 

Ron now knew that there was a person or persons up there. That night he decided to find out who or whom it was.

AN: See I told you that it would get better, and for those of you who were wondering here he is, the amazing Harry Potter! Thank you for reading, you don't have to review. I would really like it if you did though. Thank you to Camille for her help and to every one else who reviewed.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	8. Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of these stories. I only do them for fun. All that I own is the plot, Chris, Sean, Raulings, and Draco's evil cousins. All respected Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Richard, Kahlan and Zed belong to Terry Goodkind.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter Eight

Awakenings

As they walked up to Ron's room Harry wondered why Ron was glancing up every few seconds.

"Hey Ron," he said. "It's ok. The ceiling is not going to fall down on your head."

"No it's not that. Here come in I'll tell you what is going on."

Hermione had left them to go to Ginny's room.

As Ron closed the door behind them, Harry started taking his things out of his trunk. 

"You still have your Invisibility Cloak, right?"

"No, I left it at the Dursley's for safe keeping. Of course I still have it! What is wrong with you? You are acting like there are hit wizards out to get you or something."

"No nothing that drastic. It's just that Fred, George, and my mum might be hiding someone in the attic."

"Why would you think that?" Harry was now getting very interested in this little mystery. He had had nothing to do over the summer.

"I hear screams in the middle of the night and then I hear Fred and George go running up the attic stairs and then the noise stops. My mum is making food that babies eat and they won't let me go anywhere near the stairs."

"Well, in my opinion, it looks like we are going to have to go on a little escapade tonight," Harry's eyes were gleaming and he had one of those insane type of smiles on his face. 

"Oh, I don't think so misters," Hermione had come back from Ginny's room and Ginny was right behind her.

"I wouldn't try that Ron, "came Ginny's voice from behind Hermione, who had decided to block the door. "Come on 'Mione, move over!" Ginny was trying to squeeze her way into through the door.

"Why shouldn't we try to go up there?" asked Ron, who was very annoyed.

"Because," said Ginny, who had finally made her way into the room. "Mum is sleeping at the bottom of the stairs in a sleeping bag. That's why she is rubbing her back in the morning and is always complaining about her hard 'bed'"

"That won't be a problem for these two. Harry has an Invisibility Cloak," said Hermione, who had finally decided to stop blocking the doorway and join the conversation.

"Oh, yes it will. She has got the best sense of hearing in the entire world. She's better than Mrs. Norris. She could hear us right now if she weren't up in the attic. There is no way that you are going to get past her, even if you do have an Invisibility Cloak."

Harry had to admit that she was probably right, but he wasn't ready to give up his adventure yet. "Hey, what if we have a distraction. Ginny you could scream and Hermione…"

"Excuse me! I never said that I wanted any part in this at all." Hermione was obviously very angry.

"You didn't let me finish. Now both of you could scream and create a distraction while Ron and I run up the stairs under the cloak."

"Come on Ginny," Hermione said as she walked out the door. They could hear her muttering as she went down the stairs, "Those boys are so juvenile!"

Harry and Ron giggled as Ginny left the room to go after Hermione. Harry organized his trunk while Ron cleaned his room. 

They both told each other what they had done over the summer, which wasn't much.

When Harry started telling Ron about how Dudley had developed a crush on Hermione, Ron knocked over his candles and sat down on Pig's cage. Both of them just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

You see, Harry was so annoying in the car with his melancholy talk about his summer that Hermione couldn't take in any more. She had put a cheering charm on him and now he was prone to fits of laughter until the spell wore off.

Ron just thought that it was funny.

__

Down in Ginny's room…

Hermione was vigorously going through her trunk trying to find her _Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five _when she remembered that she hadn't gotten it yet. 

She really wanted to know who, or what was in the attic, but she would never tell that to anyone. 

Hermione wanted to go and march into the boy's room and tell them that she would help, but that wouldn't be like her. She wanted to stick with her reputation of being a stick in the mud.

Ginny was staring at Hermione trying to picture what she was thinking. She could do that sometimes. Read peoples minds. She was better at reading faces but both worked.

"You really like him don't you?"

Hermione's face showed her shock. Her voice was trembley. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about."

"Oh, come on 'Mione! I know that you have a crush on Harry."

"How could you now that? I never told any one."

"I read your mind."

"Ginny! Give me a break! You can't read peoples minds."

"Yes I can. That's how I know what is up in the attic."

Hermione couldn't resist. "What?"

"I thought that you didn't care." Ginny was having fun playing with Hermione's head. 

She didn't really know who was up there, but she had a pretty good idea. 

Now she was stuck though.

"I er- um- don't. I just said it to make you think that I was." 

__

"That was so pathetic Hermione! Why can't you just admit that you were wrong."

"Because you just don't WANT to admit it to yourself." Ginny said. 

"Why did you just say that?" 

"I already told you. I can read people's minds."

"Fine, but…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, because Mrs. Weasley had called them all to dinner.

They heard four pairs of feet rush down the stairs above them.

"Come on. We gotta get down there before the rampaging adolescent males reach us." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Ginny said, "You might want to move out of the way if you don't want to get trampled."

Hermione scurried across the room just in time. Just as she reached the wall Harry, Ron, Fred, and George rocketed across the room and into their seats. 

Ginny and Hermione walked calmly to the table. As they sat down Mr. Weasley and Percy both apparated into the kitchen.

They had a wonderful meal of mashed potatoes, green beans, fried chicken, steamed vegetables, a Mexican casserole, (don't ask me how Mrs. Weasley knows how to make Mexican casserole because I don't know) and chocolate pudding for desert.

All of the boys went straight for the pudding. Mrs. Weasley just clucked her tongue and they all went to different dishes but were still eyeing the pudding hungrily.

Hermione thought that they had made too much food. 

Ginny whispered in her ear, "Fill your plate if you want seconds or it will be gone before you could conjure it."

Hermione put extra casserole and mashed potatoes on her plate. Ginny was right. Those boys scarffed that food so fast. She thought that they had inhaled it.

When the rest of the food was gone, all the boys looked at the pudding with their mouths watering, including Percy and Mr. Weasley, who were supposed to be the dignified males in the group.

Mr. Weasley went to serve it up when Mrs. Weasley said, "Excuse me? What is the rule about dessert in this house hold?"

All the boys answered in unison, "Ladies first."

"Thank you very much," she said with all the dignity she could muster. "Now pass you plates this way so that I can serve you."

Ginny and Hermione got their plates there last. Hermione had never seen boys eat this much before. No wonder the Weasleys were poor. It was amazing to her that she had fed them all anyway.

Mrs. Weasley served up the pudding. Ginny and Hermione got the most. Ron and Fred were complaining that the girls got more than they did.

"Will you two stop it?" Hermione asked them. "I mean Ginny and I aren't going to eat all of this. You can have whatever we don't eat alright?"

After every one had gone to bed Hermione wondered when the boys wanted her to scream.

The door was slowly creaking open. Harry and Ron walked in with the Invisibility Cloak.

"In five minutes scream, ok?"

Hermione nodded. She also saw Ginny nod. 

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. The five minutes were up. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and both sent out blood curdling screams. 

Within seconds, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Percy came running in to the room.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley panted. 

Ginny answered, "We thought we saw a man outside the window in a black cape." 

__

"Wow Ginny," Hermione thought. _"You are good at fibbing."_

"There's no one there now sweetheart. You can go back to sleep."

They all walked out of the room and Hermione gave Ginny a big thumbs up. Ginny returned it. All they had to do now was wait.

__

In the attic…

Chris was having nightmares. She couldn't sleep in this dark attic anymore. 

Her strength was returning to her. She could hobble about the attic without getting out of breath.

She slowly walked down the stairs, trying desperately not to collapse.

She reached a room and the door was slightly cracked. She peered in. This was Fred and George's room. She walked in. Her legs would not hold her any longer. She collapsed on to the floor. 

As she did, she heard two screams and the pattering of feet outside of the door. She was glad that she had gotten out of there. She did not want anyone to find out about her. Not yet.

Harry and Ron ran up the steps to the attic. They lighted their wands to look around. There was no one there. There was a mattress on the floor covered with blankets. There were also some dishes and some of Bill and Charlie's old worn out robes.

They could see that some one had been here. They just didn't know who.

Just at that moment, they heard George say, "Jeepers Chris! Don't scare me like that! What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in the attic."

That was all they needed to hear.

AN: This is one of my first big cliffhangers. I hope you people like it. Thank you to every one who read my series. And even more thanks go to those of you who reviewed. Next chapter is in its reviewing stage so it should be up soon. I hope that you like the longer chapter.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	9. Gorgeously Green

__

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Raulings, Sean, and anything else that isn't in the books. J. K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters and Terry Goodkind owns Richard, Kahlan, and Zed. 

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter Nine

Gorgeously Green

Harry skidded into Fred and George's room. Ron was right behind him.

Fred and George were both sleeping. Harry and Ron just looked at each other.

Harry turned on his heel and started to walk out of the room when he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

Ron's voice was so quiet that it was barely audible, "Listen."

Harry could hear a small voice slowly growing louder. He couldn't make out what it was saying but he could tell by the way that Fred and George were continually tossing and turning in their beds that they didn't want that voice to be heard.

"Excuse me! I would like to know why you to have suddenly shrunken me? This is very uncomfortable Fred! You're gonna squish me! Stop moving! George help me! He's suffocating me." 

The little voice wasn't so little any more.

"By the way you're screaming it doesn't sound like it." Ron said to the little voice.

All of them started laughing.

Fred got up and so did George. They were now acting solemn, which was extremely unusual for Fred and George.

Fred opened his hand and inside it was a girl that was very small. She looked extremely mad.

"Frederick Weasley! I am going tell your mother if you don't get me back to my regular size this minute."

All the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione were allowed to use magic over the summer because they were protecting Harry and themselves. They were all main targets. 

__

"Engorgio!" said George.

The girl in Fred's hand started growing. In a few seconds Fred was carrying her.

"Put me down you lunkhead! I have had enough mischief for tonight."

Fred put her gently onto the ground. She was trying to stand shakily on her legs. They gave out and she landed with a thunk on the floor.

"Are you alright?" George asked her.

The girl didn't answer him.

"Chris?"

She was breathing heavily now. Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Chris what's wrong?"

"He's coming."

"Come on Fred. We gotta hide her. You know what they'll do to her if they find her!"

Fred and George hurried around the room trying to find a place to hide her. Harry and Ron were looking around very bewildered. 

__

Who is coming and what do they want with Chris? They thought.

At that moment the doorbell rang. 

Fred and George practically went into hysterics.

Harry and Ron went down stairs to see who was there. 

"Who would be ringing the doorbell at this time of night?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know but it sure looks fishy to me."

"Fishy?"

"It's a muggle thing."

When they reached the bottom there were a whole bunch of people gathered by the door.

Harry and Ron were soon joined by Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What is going on?"

"Well there was a girl in the attic and now the twins are going nuts because the doorbell rang. I have no idea who it is but it can't be good."

Harry was right. It wasn't good. Draco and Lucius Malfoy were on their doorstep. 

Molly Weasley looked very flustered in her nightgown. Her hair was sticking out in odd places and she had no shoes on.

She wanted her frying pan to whack these two idiots into next Tuesday.

Lucius barged past her and started towards the stairs. He was blocked by none other than Harry Potter and his friends. Two of them were Weasleys, judging by their flaming red hair.

At that moment the two old twins came down the stairs with a red headed girl.

__

Is that her? He thought. She looked up at him with blue eyes. _Gosh dang it. Where did she go? She can't have disappeared. I'll have to look somewhere else._

"Come Draco, we're leaving."

He strode across the room with Draco sneering behind him.

No really breathed until they heard the Malfoy's enchanted carriage leave.

"Get these things out of my eyes! They hurt like hell!" Chris screamed at Fred and George.

They had put contacts in her eyes to make them look blue.

It was a very ingenious plan on the twins part, but Chris did not seem so happy about it.

After they had gotten the contacts out of her eyes, Chris was sitting on the floor shaking violently.

"It's ok Chris, they're gone." Fred was trying to comfort her.

"No it is not 'ok' Fred. They are going to find me sooner or later. I can't hide from them forever. Besides, I'll see Malfoy at Hogwarts."

"How did you know that Malfoy went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, not being able to hold it back.

"I just knew." Was Chris's simple answer. "I really need to get some sleep. I can explain the rest better when I am not so tired."

Ginny could see that Chris didn't want to go back up to the attic.

"You can sleep with Hermione and I, we have plenty of room in there."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. 

Chris mumbled a small, "thanks" and headed up the stairs with Hermione and Ginny.

The next morning Chris woke up to see that the girls she had come to know as Hermione and Ginny were still asleep.

She hot up and gingerly walked to where Ginny was sleeping. She nudged Ginny to wake her up.

Ginny groggily opened her eyes.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure"

"Err, where is it?"

"Go out the door and turn to your left. It is the second door on the right. You can use whatever shampoo and other stuff that's in there."

"Thanks"

Chris walked out the door and found the bathroom. Chris took a nice long shower. She hadn't taken one in months. She had felt really disgusting. 

She dried her hair and walked back to the girls' room. Ginny and Hermione weren't in there but there were some clothes on the bed and a note that told her to go down to breakfast.

Chris quickly got dressed and went down stairs. 

Harry heard the clunk of feet coming down the stairs. He looked up. So did Ron, Fred and George. The girl that they had seen last night looked nothing like the one that had just come down.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Hermione was staring at the boys who were all staring open mouthed at Chris.

George's food slipped from his mouth back onto the plate. Hermione couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing. So did Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Chris.

Chris seated herself in between George and Ron. Which was not a very smart thing to do. Ron and George kept fighting over who would serve her, who would pass her the salt, etc. etc. etc.

Chris was getting rather annoyed at both of them.

She didn't know why they were treating her like this. She had never been treated like this at Rauling's.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

All the boys immediately diverted their eyes to the floor. No one said anything, until Ginny piped up. 

"Isn't it obvious? They think that you are the singularly most beautiful creature in the entire world. Are you part veela? The last time that I saw Ron look at anyone like that was Fleur. I…" 

Ginny was about to go on but she stopped because a biscuit hit her in the head.

"Who threw that?"

All the boys looked sheepishly at each other.

"I did."

Every one looked at Chris.

"What? George told me to."

Mrs. Weasley got up, grabbed George by the ear and dragged him in to the living room.

"I swear I didn't tell her to Mum. I swear on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!'

"What do you mean about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? Did I not say that you and Fred were not to make any more of that stuff. Fred! Get in here! I want to talk to you."

Fred got up from the table with a sheepish look in his eyes. He walked into the living room.

Chris looked up from her stack of pancakes.

"Well, that's what they deserve for the contacts."

Every one stared at her in amazement. No one ever got Fred and George without extremely meticulous and careful planning. She had done it on the spur of the moment.

"I am going to try to find my stuff. Anyone want to come with me?"

No one answered. They all just had their mouths hanging open. 

AN: Thank you for reading and sorry about this short Author's Note. 

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	10. Kaffuddled

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. Everything else is mine including the plot line. (If that is possible)

AN: Sorry for not posting nutty ff.n wouldn't let me. Sorry again.

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter Ten

Kafuddled

Ginny was the first to speak up. The boys still had their mouths hanging open. 

"I'll help you Chris, Come on Hermione. Let's help her." Ginny said with a little more than a hint in her voice.

"Okay?" said Hermione as she got up from her seat and followed Chris and Ginny up the stairs.

When they got up to Ginny's room and had shut the door, Hermione and Ginny started throwing questions left and right at Chris.

"Whoa! Slow down there girls! You're going to give yourselves a heart attack!"

"No we won't! That is practically impossible at our age. I was going through my grandfathers old medical books and is said that…"

"Hermione! It's just a figure of speech. I didn't really mean it."

"Oh, sorry."

"Now, one at a time, Ginny you go first."

"OK, how did you get Fred and George both at the same time with very little planning? And did you HAVE to throw that roll at my head?"

"Whoa Gin. That's more than one question. Anyways, I told Fred and George that I didn't want to put those stupid contacts in my eyes but they made me anyway. I told them that they would have to pay and so they did. The idea just sort of popped into my head. I have been practical joking since I could walk. Some of the stuff I've done is ten times worse than the stuff your brothers have done. Though I am not ambitious enough to start my own joke shop mind you. And the roll at your head just sort of came to mind at the time. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "How did you know that Molly would react that way?"

"Easy, Molly was always watching over me during the time I spent in the attic. She thought that I was frail and could be talked into anything, so I just said that George did it and I knew that she would believe me because that is just the way she is."

"OK, I get it now. So, did you say that you wanted to try to find your stuff?"

"Yeah, I have to mentally search for it and I need some extra energy. You guys wanna help? It's really easy."

"Ok, why not?" said Hermione.

"Ok we have to sit in a circle and join hands. All you guys have to do is think about the way that you look for things. You ready?"

"Yup"

"Yeah"

They all sat there thinking about how they find their stuff when it is lost and Chris was searching for her stuff. Her mind traveled back to Remus's house and found where she had put her trunk. 

Now that that was done she could summon it.

She looked up and saw that Ginny and Hermione were both sitting there sound asleep.

"Oops! I must have thought a little to hard."

Chris picked up Ginny and Hermione and put them in their beds. She walked up the stairs to where Harry and Ron's room was.

They were sitting on Ron's bed and were talking. I decided to eavesdrop on them. I couldn't help it. It was my nature as a practical joker.

"Ron why do you think she was so scared of Draco and Lucius Malfoy? And how did she know that they were coming?"

"Why are you asking me? I know just he same as you do, nothing."

"I know, but there's just something about her that makes me want to, well, I don't know, cling to her."

"You want to 'cling' to her? I want to kiss her."

"Ron, is "someone unnamable" getting a little teensy weensy crush on Chris?"

Ron face was very flushed. "Oh! Sod off!"

Harry broke into gales of laughter. Ron had never had a crush on anyone. Unless you count Fleur, but that was induced love.

"What is so funny?" Chris said. She already knew but this was the perfect time to surprise them.

Harry had immediately stopped and Ron was looking down at the floor in a very self-conscious way. 

"Er, nothing," said Harry.

"Oh, ok?" said Chris in a very unsure voice. She was glancing from Ron to Harry trying to figure what was going on in their heads and trying to fight down a mad desire to laugh.

Chris walked out of the room with a quizzical glance back over her shoulder at the boys before she ran a s fast as she could down to Ginny's room where she out her face on her pillow and howled with laughter.

__

Downstairs…

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking.

"Arthur, we can't let him bring her here. We've never met her. I mean what would we do with all these people in our house?"

"Molly darling, calm down. We will figure this out some how. Just let me think for a moment. Now, let's see, Fred and George can sleep with Harry and Ron. No. I forgot. Percy's going to have to stay at the late Mr. Crouch's to collect information. So, we can have Charlie and Bill sleep in Percy's room and Bill's girlfriend can sleep with the girls. What is her name again?"

"Amanda, Amanda Knight. Thank you for clearing that up for me. I really wanted to meet her, you know after all that Bill has told us, but I didn't want to upset the balance in the house."

"Molly, is there ever balance in this house?"

"Well, no actually not."

"I was just thinking. I haven't seen the girls since breakfast and now it's after lunch. Where do you suppose they have gotten to?"

"I'll go and check. Arthur tell Fred and George to go and de-gnome the garden please."

Molly walked up the stairs to the girl's room and slowly creaked the door open. All three girls were on their beds fast asleep. She closed the door and smiled a small secretive motherly smile to herself.

She walked up to the attic to tidy it up a bit. It was rather dirty after Chris had been up there. 

She was still wondering how Fred and George had actually found her.

__

Later that night…

"I can't believe she got us like that!" said George.

"I know! We've never been duped like that before. How do you think we should get her back?"

"Do you think that it's possible?"

"Heck yeah!" Fred motioned with his fingers for George to dome closer. George walked inconspicuously closer and Fred started whispering in his ear. George had an evil smile creeping into the corners of his face. Within the next few seconds his grin matched to equally evil grin on Fred's face.

__

At dinner…

Mr. Weasley banged on his water glass with the back of his fork. Getting everyone's attention required a lot of effort at this table. 

"We have some news. Bill and Charlie are going to be coming home for the last two weeks before the year at Hogwarts begins. Bill is also bringing this new girlfriend that he keeps talking about."

Everyone just nodded their heads and went right back to eating. No one ever even tried to utter a word. 

Chris looked at the maniacal grins on Fred and George's face and knew that they were going to try to get her back. How she knew she didn't know. She just knew. Fred and George were in for the shock of a lifetime.

Over the next few days the house was busied by the apprehension of Bill and Charlie's arrival.

Chris, Hermione, and Ginny gathered in Ginny's room again and summoned Chris's trunk. It had nearly run over Percy on his way down the stairs to lunch. He was very flustered for the rest of the day and kept commenting how Dumbledore was foolish to let the children use magic over the holidays.

Chris was very glad to have her own things back and not have to wear Ginny and Hermione's clothing.

__

Two days later…

It was 5:00 at night and Bill, Charlie, and Bill's girlfriend would be arriving in one hour.

Mrs. Weasley was in hysterics trying to get everything done on time and worrying about her Percy the whole time. (He was at the office) She was ordering every one this way and that.

"Ron go and clean the fireplace."

"But Mum! Ginny already cleaned it out. This house is impeccably clean. Why don't you just sit down and rest?" 

This was exactly the wrong thing to say. Mrs. Weasley practically threw a fit. She yelled at Ron for five straight minutes with out interruption. The whole thing ended with Ron ducking out of the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley hit him with her frying pan.

The girls were outside setting the table and when Ron ran past them they collapsed into fits of giggles. 

Fred, George, and Harry were out back de-gnoming the garden for the fourth time that day.

"This is so stupid!" said Fred with venom as he flung a pleading gnome over the hedge.

"I agree and I think Ron does too," said George as he looked over to his younger brother who was staggering to where they were.

"You told her to sit down didn't you?" said Fred with a gleeful look on his face.

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SOD OFF!" yelled Ron at his brother.

Fred, who was rather taken aback at his brother's outburst staggered backwards and fell onto a disgruntled Crookshanks who started screeching (cat fashion) and clawing at Fred's face.

Hermione, hearing her cat's distress calls came running to the back of the house. Upon seeing the scene that had presented itself she immediately called for Ginny and Chris to come and see before she collapsed into a heap of laughter.

When Ginny and Chris turned around the corner of the house they fell on to Hermione and all three were laughing so hard that their faces were red and tears were streaming down their faces.

You see Fred was on the ground trying to get Crookshanks off while George was trying to get Harry to go near them and Ron was freaking out because George had said that there was a spider on his back and wouldn't get it off him.

When they heard the girls laughing behind them they looked at each other and started chuckling including Fred who had finally gotten a very disgruntled Crookshanks off. 

Then all hell broke loose and everyone broke into full-fledged laughter. It was contagious as soon as you thought you were all done laughing you would look at some one else and would look at their face and start laughing all over again.

Of course Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard the din and came to see all seven of the children on the ground rolling with laughter. 

It was such a funny sight that they had to join in too.

They must have been there for quite a long time because they heard voices…

"Gee-whizikers! What are you guys doing?" came Charlie's good-natured voice. 

Every one immediately stood up and started brushing bits of grass off of their clothes. 

"You guys better hurry up and get ready. Bill is going to be here any minute."

"Well if you are going to start chiding us then maybe you can help," Mrs. Weasley said.

Chris went up to Ginny's room to change her clothes along with Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione dressed herself in a lavender tee shirt, jeans, and some old, beat-up sneakers.

Ginny wore a peacock blue shirt, and some new khaki's that Fred and George had gotten her for her birthday.

Chris wore an olive green tank top and some khaki shorts. She was also wearing some old, beat-up sneakers.

They all sat in the living room waiting for Bill and his girl friend to arrive.

When the doorbell rang every single one of them popped out of their seats. 

Mrs. Weasley told them all to sit down and wait for them to come in. 

Fred and George grumbled but obliged.

There were mingled words at the door and then in walked Mrs. Weasley, Bill and his girl friend. 

Bill said, "Everyone this is…"

"Amanda Knight," Chris finished for him.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Christine, is that really you?" Amanda asked.

Chris only nodded her head. She looked very close to tears.

Amanda rushed over and held Christine in her arms. 

Amanda was close to tears too.

"Ok. That's it. Fred and George, you have A LOT of explaining to do." Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to explode.

AN: Ha! Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't think of a good way to end this chapter. Now you must ask yourself, Who is Amanda? What is going to happen to Fred and George? Why did Amanda rush over? When will I ever find these things out? Well that's when ever I finish chapter eleven.

Thanx -Chris Lillith


	11. Learning

Disclaimer: I own Chris, Sean, Amanda, Raulings and anything else that isn't in the books. All Harry Potter characters belong to the famous J. K. Rowling. Kahlan, Richard and Zed belong to Terry Goodknid. I don't even know why I bother to write this the only people that would pay any attention to it would be people from the copyrighting department. Just so you people know, I only do this for me, not for money or any other reason. (Are there any other reasons?)

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch: Chapter Eleven

Learning

"OK, fine, but you guys have to promise not to interrupt until we're done," said George.

"Fine," said Mrs. Weasley, who was visibly restraining herself from exploding at Fred and George.

So Fred and George started their tale with them planning what was supposed to be their greatest prank yet, getting into the Malfoy Mansion. They went into every detail, how it looked, how they got there, how they got out of the Burrow and so on and so forth. For once the Weasley twins did not add one false detail, it was a story that didn't need to be spiced up. When they got to the part about finding Chris and knocking out Avery everyone gasped and Harry yelled his support (he had heard about Avery the year before). They finished their story an hour later and afterwards no one spoke, they were all too shocked.

Mrs. Weasley finally said, "That was very brave of you boys but it was also very stupid. I am glad that Chris is safe with us now. I was wondering why Lucius Malfoy and his son showed up here. That was most strange." Mrs. Weasley was talking to every one. She went on talking about how they were going to keep Chris a secret when she went to Hogwarts.

"I know what we could do," said Hermione. "We could say that she is your cousin. I mean she _does_ look a lot like you guys. I would have thought she belonged in this family if I had seen her somewhere else and not known better."

"I agree with Hermione," added Harry and after that everyone in the room agreed.

Chris's name was going to be Christine Lillith Weasley. Since she already had a little of an Irish accent she was to come from Ireland, which she already did, so that was taken care of. 

The next thing to do was to get her school supplies. The Weasley's didn't have enough money to help her with four children still going to Hogwarts. 

Harry volunteered. Mrs. Weasley thanked him profusely and kissed him again and again on the top of the head until he had to ask her to stop. Which was rather embarrassing for Harry. 

__

Later that Night…

Chris, Manda (Amanda's nickname), Ginny, and Hermione talked and talked and talked. Well, it was more Chris and Manda talking and Hermione and Ginny listening.

"So how is life at the orphanage going?" Manda asked.

"I wouldn't really know," Chris replied.

"Why not?"

"Because in the middle of my third year I escaped and went wandering around Britain. Remus Lupin found me and took me in that summer and then I went back to Raulings. Right after I got back to Remus's for summer vacation I was captured and then I spent a month in the Malfoy's dungeon and the last two weeks I've been here recuperating."

"Excuse me for interrupting," said Hermione. "But, where is Raulings?"

"That's exactly what I have been wondering," said Ginny.

"It actually doesn't have a geographical point. It's a floating castle. It floats all over Ireland. You can't see it because it just looks like a cloud. You can only get to it through a special magical boat. The reason that most of the world doesn't know about it is because the founders, Richard and Kahlan Raul, got in some trouble with the Hogwarts founders children," said Manda.

"So how do you two know each other? I mean I, for one, was really surprised when Chris knew Manda's name."

"We grew up in the same orphanage. Chris was my responsibility each summer when I came home. I was 18 when she entered Rauling's I was out but still had a year to finish at the orphanage. That reminds me. What happened to that family that you were inseparable with?"

Chris's eyes started to tear up and she said with a lot of difficulty, "I don't know."

"I'm sorry Chris." 

"Sarah is still at the orphanage, Natalie has run away and I think that Sean is d…"

Chris couldn't continue.

Hermione was thinking about something. "Is there any chance that their last name is McDonald?"

Chris head jerked up off of her knees. "How did you know that?"

"Well, you see there's this girl that started at Hogwarts last year and her name is Natalie McDonald. When ever you mention anything about parents she gets very silent and distant."

No one else got to say anything because Harry and Ron came bursting into the room.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said.

"Where are we going?"

"I just received a letter from Dumbledore. They found Moony and Padfoot."

"Padfoot? Did you just say Padfoot?" Chris interrupted.

"Yeah he's a dog," said Ron uncertainly.

"I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!" said Harry and Ron.

"Will you two get a life. If this 'Padfoot' is the same 'Padfoot' that I know, then this 'Moony' is a werewolf and his name is Remus Lupin."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped to the ground.

__

A few minutes later…

After a lot of explaining Harry and Ron decided to let Chris come along.

All four of the teenagers raced down the stairs to the fireplace.

Harry threw some floo powder into the fire and jumped in and yelled, "Hogwarts"

Ron, Hermione, and Chris Quickly followed suit.

When Chris tumbled out of a fireplace into a huge hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already on their feet and brushing the soot off of their clothes.

As soon as she had stood up Harry and Ron headed up some stairs to their left.

Hermione helped Chris around all the passageways, trick walls, and disappearing stairs to the Infirmary.

Harry and Ron were already inside pleading with a very disturbed Madam Pomfrey.

Chris didn't even bother with the disturbed nurse. She went straight to Remus's bed and looked down at the sleeping man.

"Excuse me, uh, Nurse Lady? What exactly is wrong with them?" asked Chris.

"My name is Poppy Pomfrey. You can call me Madam Pomfrey. Now young lady what is your name in what in tarnation are the four of you doing here?"

"My name is Christine Lillith Evans and we are here because the Headmaster sent us a letter."

"Fine then," Madam Pomfrey wasn't really paying attention to her patients visitors anymore. She mumbled to herself," Well at least he could have told me what was going on," on and on and on she rambled until Chris finally shut her up.

"Madam Pomfrey? You still haven't told us what is wrong with them yet."

"That's because I don't know!" Madam Pomfrey snapped back at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" inquired Ron after there had been a very long uncomfortable silence.

"These people have been in this room for the last three weeks and I haven't been able to do anything. Dumbledore found them when he went to Remus's house after he had met with 'the old group' so to speak."

"Chris, what are you doing?"

Ron and Harry both looked over at Chris. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with her eyes closed. 

It reminded Harry of the yoga classes that Aunt Petunia and Dudley were taking. He almost laughed as he remembered the first day that he had seen Dudley in tight pants. It wasn't a pretty sight to say in the least.

In a moment they heard a stirring from the other side of the room. The boy who had been lying there woke with a start.

He sat bolt upright and said, "Chris! Wait! I'm coming! (Slight Pause) Where the hell am I?"

Chris broke the trance that she had set herself into and ran over to the boy in the bed.

He enveloped her into a giant hug. She was sobbing into his shoulder.

"I wish she would do that with me."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled at him annoyedly.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Would she have yelled 'Ron!' if you hadn't?" Harry smirked at his friend.

Hermione walked over to the extremely cute guy that was comforting Chris.

"Hey Chris, who's this?" the boy asked a now calmed down Chris.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Sean these are my new friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Guys this is my best friend Sean McDonald."

Sean glanced at Harry and said, "He doesn't look anything like the picture."

Chris absolutely burst out laughing. She and Sean threw themselves into uncontrollable fits of laugher. Each looking at the other and bursting out laughing again. 

When the giggles finally subsided, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey were completely baffled and not one of them could find anything to say for about thirty seconds when all four of them started asking questions at once.

"Would you four calm down please?" Chris asked from her seat on the bed.

"Ok, I guess I'll go first," said Hermione. "What picture of Harry are you guys talking about?"

"I'll answer that," said Sean. "When we were in Raulings, there was a group of girls that have a Harry Potter fan club. They were going to have a fundraiser in our second year, which would have been your first and they glued your head onto the body of some body-builder. It looked so funny because your body was doing all these muscle man poses and your face was all screwed up like something smelled really, really bad."

Ron, Harry and Hermione all sighed a sigh of relief.

Madam Pomfrey however did not look at all relived. "What I want to know is how you, Miss Evans, woke him up."

"That is a little bit harder to explain. You see, Sean and I share some sort of mental bond. We can read each other's thoughts and pick up on each other's sub-conscious feelings, which is kind of annoying. When he was lying on the bed I could feel his thoughts. All I did was send him some of my thoughts and he woke up."

"So you woke him up but how do we wake the others up?"

"I don't know, I think that they are stuck in time. I mean before Sean was stunned at Remus's house he was trying to get to me. I think that was what he was going to say. If we can send a different thought to each person then they might be able to wake up."

"Could you do that right now?" said Harry. He really wanted to talk to his godfather.

Madam Pomfrey answered the question for Chris; "Her mind is too taxed from waking up her friend here. She needs to get some sleep the same as all of you do. You three can just scurry on home while Christine, Sean and I work on a medical plan. I shall expect to see you here at 9:30 sharp tomorrow morning. And remember, you can't be early."

"Yes ma'am," they all answered dejectedly as the walked down to the entrance hall to return home.

As they came to the fireplace in the Great Hall when the heard peals of laughter behind them.

They turn just in time to see two things flying past the door in the Entrance Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed out and saw… nothing.

All three looked at each other baffled when Ron started laughing hysterically.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and thought that he had gone absolutely batty.

When Ron's laughter finally subsided (which took about 15 minutes) Hermione leaned over to help him up. A strand of hair fell in front of her face, as her hand automatically went to move it when she noticed that her hair wasn't it's usual chestnut brown…

It was bright pink!

Harry of course, being himself was looking around the Entrance Hall for the thing that had flown by the door.

Hermione looked at him and then looked at Ron and burst out laughing also…

Harry at hearing laughter behind him turned around very quickly and saw Hermione (with her pink hair) and Ron who was just laughing at him and pointing.

He turned around and looked in the large mirror on the wall. When he saw himself he also burst out laughing.

You see his hair was white and was sticking out about 1 foot away from his head.

Harry didn't end up laughing very much. He heard laughter from above him.

He looked up and floating above him was Chris and Sean who were trying their best not to laugh. Chris was failing.

Before he could say anything to them he heard a shrieking voice coming down the stairs.

Madam Pomfrey was shrieking because her patients had escaped from the hospital wing and she was livid.

Chris and Sean slowly sank to the ground and headed away with Madam Pomfrey. Just as they rounded the corner of the stairs they looked back at the trio with devilish smiles of their faces.

The three fixed each other's hair and headed to the fireplace.

Ron went first and then Harry and just as Hermione was about to enter the Floo portal she heard Madam Pomfrey shriek. Those two were going to be more trouble than Fred and George.

Hermione said, "The Burrow" and was transported into the Weasley's kitchen. As she looked up she saw a very angry Mrs. Weasley who was holding Harry and Ron by the scruff's of their necks.

AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to put this up. -Chris Lillith


End file.
